Once Upon the Promise on a Zanpakto
by Prusso-HetalianAddict
Summary: Finally remembered this story. Rewritten and made into a one-shot. Grammer and punctuation should be alot better than last time. Sequal to Slipped Away. IchixRuki. Rated T to be safe.
1. I'll Always Come Back

**Ok so I'm back, guys, and I do believe my writing has improved compared to how horrible it was when I uploaded this story.**

**As you know, I was unhappy with how I had writen the first chapter. I just couldn't bring myself to finish the second chapter and therefore placed this story under hiastus. It was forgotten after a while, but I've finally remembered it thanks to an alert I recieved from the prequel and am proceeding to finish this. However it will no longer continue to be a chapter story. I already have a story I need to be working on and I would never find the time for this one. So enjoy this little one-shot and I hope you all have forgiven me for so brutally ignoring this story!**

* * *

A fifteen year old girl walked on her way home, 2 binders and a book in her arms. She heard a loud roar, and froze in her tracks. The girl turned with wide eyes as she saw a horrifying creature looking down at her, as if she were going to be its final meal. She closed her eyes, expecting to get killed, but opened them when she didn't, and saw a boy of at least seventeen –with strange American orange hair- destroying the creature. A blink of the eyes was all it took for the young man to disappear in a flash. Almost immediately, her thoughts drifted to the memories of her childhood friend.

_A small black haired girl cried as 4 boys kicked dirt at her shoes and pushed her around._

"_OI! Leave her alone bullies!" A little boy's voice echoed through the park._

"_And if we don't?" The leader of the bullies asked._

"_Then I'll kick your ass." The little girl's eyes widened. Such vulgar words! And yet they seemed to work. The four boys' eyes widened and they ran off, leaving her to fall on to her bottom._

_A hand reached down to her and she flinched. She looked up in fear and saw a little boy of nine years. He looked at her worriedly and she offered a weak smile and took his hand. He helped her up, with an adorably large grin painting his face._

"_Y-you fool," she whispered silently so he couldn't hear her. "Th-thank-you." He just smiled and shook his head. "It was no big deal. So what's your name?" _

"_I-it's more polite to state y-your name b-before asking someone el-se's." She looked down as she said this._

"_Oh right! Sorry! I'm Ichigo by the way!"_

_She giggled and looked up at him, "I'm Rukia."_

_He blushed, "wow that's a pretty name."_

_She smiled and took his hand. "Let's go to the pond I hear it's pretty!"_

"_Right!" _

But…He moved a week after his mother's death, and that was two years ago…

A tug pulled at Rukia's heart and the odd sense of remembering things that had never happened before began.

Rukia shook her head then proceeded to run home, wishing desperately to erase the recent events from her mind.

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

When Renji Abarai had received notice of a sudden increase in the amount of hollows in Karakura, the last thing he had expected to find was the traces of a familiar reiatsu, fluctuating large enough to attract these rather large small-fry. Least of all the source of the reiatsu. A small 2 year old child with hair as dark as night and eyes as violet as the purple martin he had seen the day before. Renji couldn't be sure, but when he held the small, crying child in his arms, Renji knew he had never been more sure of anything in his life.

Reincarnation was a beautiful thing.

Once Renji had varified that this humanbeing was indeed an orphan, he'd made a direct call to the Soul Society. From there, Captain Kuchiki had come and filled out massive amounts of paperwork. And after a long and tiring amount of months, Byakuya Kuchiki was now the father of Rukia and Renji Kuchiki. Only after Renji had insisted, however, did Byakuya even think to make Renji the older sibling of Rukia. This paid off well because not only did it allow Byakuya to stay in the Soul Society to complete his work, it gave him the opportunity to bring a new Vice Captain to squad 6, while Renji was raising Rukia.

Hearing the news of a baby girl in the human world who is believed to be the reincarnation of one of the Soul Society's most missed soul reaper spread hope across the entire Soul Society. So when word began to spread of a new student in the academy with bright orange hair and unbelievable swordsman skills, hope rose once again.

The man quickly managed through the different grade levels, only having difficulty in Kido. And when knowledge of his zanpakuto was learned, Captain Kurotshuchi was granted permission to bring back the student's memories through a series of tests and expiraments.

When the memories were accesed and brought to the student's knowledge, Ichigo was granted permission to skip through the rest of the Soul Reaper academy and go straight to the recruiting ceremony. Captain Byakuya, in desperate need of a Vice Captain, chose Ichigo and from then on, Ichigo proudly began his duties as a Vice Captain of squad 6.

A year was all it took for Ichigo to discover Rukia's place in the World of the Living. And it was all it took to shock him that this Rukia was the same Rukia he had lived his second life befriending.

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

_Rukia Kuchiki never worried about him. Not when he got in a fight, or when he'd get in trouble at school for what ever it was he had done. Rukia was worried. Ichigo never skipped school. Not even when he was sick with the flu and had to be forced to go lay down in the nurse's office for the rest of the day. It was as simple as that. So when her best friend didn't show up to school that entire week, ignored all her calls and IMs... Rukia grew sickly with worry. _

_Rukia loved her Father greatly, she really did. But when Byakuya left for a business trip again, early in the morning, she was thankful. She could successfully jump across her neighbor's lawns and fences, without getting in trouble for it. She could skip school, and her father would never know. Because Renji was still fast asleep. _

_It didn't take long for her to find his home and it was certainly easy to find the right window. The challenge was to climb the big oak tree next to it and hop off the branch, into his room. _

_A head of bright orange hair turned to look out the window and his look of emptiness changed for the first time in a week. It went from shocked and surprised, to angry, and then straight to worry when the sight of the black haired girl disappeared for a moment. He rushed to his window to see her hanging on the same branch she was attempting to jump off of. He reached for her hand silently, the look of emptiness returned. Rukia gladly took it and when she did he pulled her up into his room and brought her to his chest, his free arm wrapping around her. _

_Rukia blinked and stared in shock. He was the type to hold hands and push. But when he held her, it was either in a comforting manner, or something was really wrong with him and he needed her. So she stayed silent and let her arms find their way around his waist._

_A few hours probably passed and they had managed to find their way onto his bed and under the covers. She was laying on her side, her head laying on the spot between his shoulder and his chest, her arm sprawled across his abdomen with her hand on his bare stomach, and the rest of her body pressed tightly to his side. Ichigo had one arm on her shoulders with the hand tangled in her hair, and his other arm found its way around her waist. _

_A few more hours of silence and Ichigo's voice finally managed to speak smally. "My mother died..." Rukia inhaled sharply, tears flowing down her face as she waited for him to continue. "Sunday. I didn't know what to do. I told her she was annoying before she did... and I regret it. I miss her." His voice cracked on the last word and he began to tense up from holding back his tears. Rukia sniffled and just cried silently, in pain at losing the closest thing she'd ever had for a mother. Ichigo's chest made a sudden movement and she realized how difficultly he was holding back a sob. She tilted her head and kissed the corner of his eye softly. As soon as she did that Ichigo began to let out tears and choked sobs. She cried with him._

_When it finally got dark, Rukia and Ichigo were still laying on his bed, now silent. Ichigo whispered, "I have to leave, Rukia... The orphanage found a family for me in Kinoe." _

_Rukia closed her eyes, more tears falling. She nodded silently. It was to be expected. Ichigo was only 15 and he wouldn't be allowed to live alone. He helped her up and when they neared the front door, Ichigo held her tightly in his arms again then kissed the top of her head and whispered a thank you and then a silent goodbye. She hadn't noticed the jingling of a metal chain when he'd let her go. The Kuchiki girl left and moments later a glow filled his room. As it disappeared a small, glowing butterfly flew out the bedroom window._

Rukia woke up in a sweat, tears falling down her face. She shook her head at the memory then sighed in relief. At least it wasn't one of the usual ones. A week had passed by since her encounter with the horrifying creature and her savior. Since then she'd had countless amounts of nightmares involving her, Ichigo, Renji, her father, a few of Renji's friends, more people she'd never even seen in her life, and worst of all those horrifying creatures and a mysterious man who had turned into one of the creatures.

The most recent one of the dreams she'd had that hadn't been a memory had her waking up with desperate sobs and tears.

_They were in a tent that appeared to be one made for battle. His bright orange hair stood out so magnificantly as always. She looked up at him, tears heavy in her eyes. He was going to fight Aizen. The strongest enemy and biggest threat the Soul Society had ever known. He was about to throw his life away. For a Society that only used him for their own convenience. And he was okay with that, as long as he could protect those he loved. As long as he could protect her. _

_Rukia's gaze instantly went to the floor to hide falling tears when he looked down at her and his gaze on her softened. He gently gripped her chin and brought her gaze back to him. With his free hand he wiped away her tears and said softly, "I'll be fine. I swear Rukia, I will live. I swear it on my zanpakuto."_

_Her eyes widened as he made his promise and she opened her mouth to give a retort. But before she could get anything out he swooped down and pressed his lips against hers, instantly shutting her up. She did nothing, frozen in shock as he kissed her deeply. He pulled away and she stared at him frozen in shock. _

_He slowly backed away, his hand now placed on the hilt of his zanpakuto. "I swear to Zangetsu: I will **not** die on you, Rukia Kuchiki; and when this is over, I'll come back to tell you what I'm about to say, once more." She kept her shocked gaze on him as he spoke the following words, "You're short, annoying, you can't draw worth crap-at this he allowed himself a small chuckle- and you constantly yell at me and kick me. And hit me. And leave countless amounts of bruises on me. But even through all of that, I can't bring myself to stop loving you with every fiber of my being. I will kill Aizen. And I will come back to you. So do me a favor. Don't let yourself die. Don't fight anyone you won't be able to handle. Not like you did in Hueco Mundo. Live for me, because I'm coming back to you. I swear it."_

_And with that he smiled and left the tent. Rukia finally managed a small, "I love you, too," when he was far off and even though she knew the consequences of breaking a promise to your zanpakuto, she softly said the words, "I will not die, Sode no Shirayuki, this I swear to you."_

_And much like Zangetsu had when Ichigo'd made his promise, Sode no Shirayuki emited a soft glow and began to pulsate for a mere second, before going back to normal. _

_So when Ichigo collapsed, Zangetsu disappeared in a harsh glow, and the second Rukia took those steps and gave herself up to the darkness, a harsh snow fell hard that winter and Sode no Shirayuki was lost in it._

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

Rukia made her way home from school a week later. As she did, another hollow had found its way to her. She was no longer afraid, however. She wanted the dreams to end. She wanted to be ended. Rukia could no longer bare being on the brink of insanity and if this was how it stopped, so be it.

She took a step closer to it. Then another. Followed by another. It lifted her up into the air, the pressure around her seeming to crush her. She was glad for it.

The last thing she saw was a blur of orange, before the darkness engulfed her.

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

Renji was yelling. It was the first thing she heard as she slowly regained conciousness. He was mad, furious. More so than she had ever heard him before.

"Are you insane? She's 15! She could get killed. She doesn't even remember who she was, Ichigo!"

At the last word she finally managed to open her eyes. Sitting up slowly, Rukia saw her older brother fuming and glaring murderously at the person infront of him. She turned her head in the direction Renji glared at. She shut down for a few moments. Ichigo. Soul Reaper. Renji her brother... no, not brother. Vice Captain of Squad 6. With her father... no her brother, Captain of Squad 6 standing next to him.

Byakuya said in his usual, cold voice, "She would have died had he not given her the abilities of a soul reaper. I have already spoken with the Head Captain before and he gave the order that should such an occasion arise, Rukia could be given back her abilities as a soul reaper. They are rightfully hers."

Ichigo spoke now, "I couldn't lose her, Renji. She was going to die! You heard what Byakuya said. And you can still protect her. Nothing's changed, Renji."

Before he was given the chance to say anything though, Renji watched, along with his Captain as Rukia managed to cling onto Ichigo's neck with in a heartbeat. Byakuya gave Renji a knowing look and both left the room, allowing them some privacy. Only after giving Ichigo a warning look, however. Byakuya was still her father, after all.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as she spoke. "You're dead." He nodded and his gaze softened as it always had when he glanced down at her. She was shaking in her place, from crying. "You're here. But you were killed. And then...this... You died again?" She looked up at him and he nodded softly. She spoke again, "You came back."

His only response was, "I'll always come back to you, Rukia," before his lips crashed down on her own. Years of longing and sorrow, and even passion and anger were released on the kiss. It seemed like hours later before they finally parted for air, on her bed. They were back in the position they had been when she had been there to comfort him for his mother's death. They stayed silent for a few minutes before Rukia whispered to him.

"I love you, Ichigo."

And with a knowing smile he kissed her forehead as she drifted to sleep, whispering, "I'll always come back for you."

* * *

**Well there it is, everyone. I hope it was to your expectations. Please review and give me all your thoughts! And if anyone wants, please message me and I will give you permission to write a fanfic based on this about Rukia's and Ichigo's second lives and growing up with each other before his mother and his deaths. Or if you have any other ideas for something from this fanfic you would like to write on. Just message me your ideas and I'll let you know if its ok and post an Author's Note on here to advertise your story to the readers. **

**I'd like to give a big thanks to everyone who reviewed on this story before it was this, and to the people who reviewed its prequel! Again, thankyou so much everyone.**

**BleachedToushiroAddict out!**


	2. AN: Story Ideas

**So I just finished this story as a one-shot. If anyone has any ideas for making a fanfic based on Ichigo and Rukia's second life or anything else you think you could make a fanfic on based on this story please message me about it and what you plan to do. I will give you my permission if I like the idea. Thanks again for reading this story and being so patient with me.**


End file.
